Kryptonite
by CPegasus
Summary: a songfic, to the song of the same name by Three Doors Down. Tis about Pegasus, as one may expect from me. please R


Hey everyone, me again. This was one of those times I was listening to music and suddenly realized how perfect a song is for a character. I may be stretching it a little, but I think this one works.  
  
This is only my second songfic though...so don't be too mean ;; seriously, I thought this worked. This is supposed to take place after the Duelist Kingdom tournament has ended. One may notice I tend to write a lot of things for around that time period. One might also notice the giant zucchini next to me about to say the disclaimer  
  
Giant Zucchini: Cpegasus does not own Yu-gi-oh or the song "Kryptonite" by Three Doors Down.  
  
Cpegasus: thank you Steve. You may go  
  
Giant Zucchini: leaves  
  
Cpegasus: and now, without further delay, I give you the fic. Pegasus POV, talking to Cecilia. Song lyrics are inside the brackets ([])  
  
What happened, Cecilia? What happened to me? What did I do? I was so desperate...I couldn't think straight. It's almost like these last years have all been a dream. I remember what happened, but it's like I wasn't there. It's like I wasn't in control.  
  
[I took a walk around the world to  
  
Ease my troubled mind  
  
I left my body laying somewhere  
  
In the sands of time  
  
I watched the world float to the dark  
  
Side of the moon  
  
I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah]  
  
I remember...I traveled the world. I found the game. I lost myself. I lost who I was. I became something else, something reckless, something ruthless. I was hopeless, I was myself. I found hope, and lost myself, and you. What did I become?  
  
[I watched the world float to the  
  
Dark side of the moon  
  
After all I knew it had to be something  
  
To do with you  
  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end]  
  
Why couldn't I have listened to my mind? I was driven by my heart to find you again. If I'd only stopped to think...  
I should have realized it wouldn't work. I should have thought this through, I should have known I was being selfish. Should have, would have, could have, nevermind, it doesn't help me now.  
  
[If I go crazy then will you still  
  
Call me Superman  
  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
  
There holding my hand  
  
I'll keep you by my side with  
  
My superhuman might  
  
Kryptonite]  
  
And yet, for all my faults, you stayed by my side. I could feel your presence near me when I needed you the most. You were always somewhere nearby to give me strength. You stayed with me, you helped guide me. But you never tried to stop me. Perhaps you should have.  
  
[You called me strong, you called me weak,  
  
But still your secrets I will keep  
  
You took for granted all the times I  
  
Never let you down]  
  
I never did anything to betray you. I could have...more than once. I became richer than I ever was, I had admirers all over the world. More importantly, I could have just given up. I could have ended it all and went to join you. But you never let me. I could always hear your voice telling me not to give in.  
  
[You stumbled in and bumped your head, if  
  
Not for me then you would be dead  
  
I picked you up and put you back  
  
On solid ground]  
  
Why? Why didn't you let me join you? It would have saved everyone so much pain. I wouldn't have done what I did. I wouldn't have become what I did. I wouldn't have let you down. Not this much.  
  
[If I go crazy then will you still  
  
Call me Superman  
  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
  
There holding my hand  
  
I'll keep you by my side with my  
  
Superhuman might  
  
Kryptonite]  
  
I went insane, I must have. I didn't have any control over my actions. My thoughts were everywhere, unfocused. I was a monster. And you still stayed by me. You didn't let me give up. You didn't want me to feel that I let you down. Were you trying to spare my feelings? Do you love me enough to keep me happy at others' expenses? My darling, I don't deserve your kindness. I deserve nothing better than the sham of a life I created for myself.  
  
[If I go crazy then will you still  
  
Call me Superman  
  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
  
There holding my hand  
  
I'll keep you by my side with my  
  
Superhuman might  
  
Kryptonite]  
  
But don't worry love, I'll join you soon enough. I'll come to join you when I am once again worthy of your devotion. I love you, you know. I won't forget you.  
  
[If I go crazy then will you still  
  
Call me Superman  
  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there  
  
Holding my hand  
  
I'll keep you by my side with  
  
My superhuman might  
  
Kryptonite]  
  
okay, I don't really get it either. Tell me how it is though, okay? Flames accepted, this may well be limited edition. Meaning, if I get flames, or I get no response, I'll probably take it off. Please tell me what you think! 


End file.
